


A Date

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Dom!Sam, Dom/sub Undertones, Felching, First Dates, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sub!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Gabriel and Sam go on a date, just like was promised.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drop us a note and let us know what you think. Comments feed the plot bunnies and sweeten our tea.
> 
> You can also find us on tumblr at lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell.tumblr.com & madamelibrarian.tumblr.com

Gabriel checked over the contents of the cooler one last time. It was ridiculous how stressed he was about this evening but he and Lucifer had both realized that they’d never taken Sam out on a proper date like they’d promised. It took Lucifer being soundly beaten at a single game of chess for the older angel to agree to let Gabriel be the first to ask Sam out. Now here he was, packing a picnic and waiting to drive a car he’d conjured up that day after Dean flat out refused to let him borrow the Impala.

Lucifer came up behind Gabriel and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his younger brother’s cheek, “Relax, you’ll be fine,” he whispered soothingly.

“I know. I just want him to have fun and enjoy it,” Gabriel sighed as he shut the cooler.

“He will. It’s with you,” Lucifer smiled, hugging him close, “He’s going to love the picnic.”

“It’s a drive in theater, not a picnic,” Gabriel explained, “They’re showing Lord of the Rings.”

“Oh, that’s even better,” Lucifer beamed.

Sam poked his head around the corner, “Gabe? You ready?”

Lucifer came over to pull Sam out of the woodwork and began fussing over him, straightening his flannel collar and dusting down the front of his shirt and jeans.

Sam sighed and looked at Gabriel, “Does he always do this?”

“Only on alternating Tuesdays,” Gabriel smiled at Sam as he pulled Lucifer’s hands away, “Enough. Let the man be rumpled if he wants.”

Lucifer pouted before turning to Gabriel and doing the same thing to him.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, recognizing Lucifer in his ‘mother hen’ phase, “Let it go, Gabe.”

Rolling his eyes, he gives his brother a small kiss to the cheek, “Can I go out and play now, Mommy?”

“Sorry,” Lucifer flushed, “Be safe, both of you,” he kissed Gabriel, then Sam, and disappeared into the bunker.

Sam looked at Gabriel and smirked, “Who wants to bet he’s going back to the nest and reading his bodice rippers?”

“I don’t bet on sure things like that,” grabbing the cooler, Gabriel held out his hand for Sam to take, “Ready for your date?”

Sam grinned and took his hand, “Yes.”

Gabriel led him into the garage where a red ‘63 Chevy Corvette was neatly parked beside the Impala, “Your chariot, Samshine.”

“Wow. Nice car,” Sam marveled, going over to the passenger side, “Take it Dean wouldn’t let you drive the Impala?”

“Threatened to pluck vital feathers from my wings if I touch it,” Gabriel explained as he put the cooler in the back then got behind the wheel, “That’s okay. This ride is much better.”

Sam slid into the front seat and looked at Gabriel eagerly, “So? Where are we goin’?”

“Well, I found a drive in theater not far from here and thought we could go see ‘Lord of the Rings’,” Gabriel turned the key and pulled out of the garage, “Unless that’s too… old school, then we can do something else.”

“Are you kidding? Gabe, it’s _perfect_ ,” He leaned over and kissed Gabriel’s cheek.

Gabriel flushed a faint tinge of pink as they made their way to the road, “Good, then the movies it is.”

Sam smiled and leaned back in his seat, reaching out to the middle to take Gabriel’s hand.

Returning the smile, Gabriel relaxed as the warm summer air buffeted around them as they drove on. A short hour later, filled with music that would have been forbidden in the Impala, Gabriel pulled into the Drive-in and paid for their space. Winding through the lanes until he found the perfect spot in a secluded area of the lot, Gabriel turned off the car and tuned the radio on so they could listen to the movie when it started.

“What’s to eat?” Sam asked, eyeing the cooler in the back seat.

“Pickled Pigs feet,” Gabriel said with a straight face as he got out of the car to retrieve the cooler.

Sam threw Gabriel a bitch face that showed his distaste at the idea.

“I’m kidding, Sammy. That is not a date food. That is an anti-date food,” Gabriel opened the cooler and pulled out a bag of gummy bears, two bottles of cola and a sandwich. Passing the items to Sam, he gets back in the driver’s seat, “Now this is movie food.”

“Yes, it is,” Sam grinned, taking the sandwich and one of the cokes, “Thanks, Gabe.”

“You’re welcome, Samshine,” Gabriel tore open the bag of sweets and popped a few in his mouth.

Sam bit into his sandwich with a smile.

Gabriel scooted closer to Sam and leaned against his side as the movie started to play. Of course, ten minutes in and Gabriel was frowning because the picture quality was terrible, “Well damn. This proves I’m spoiled.”

Sam chuckled and slid his arm around Gabriel, “But it’s kind of awesome in a way.”

“How so? Frodo looks like a Rorschach test right now,” Gabriel tilted his head to the side like he was trying to make sense of something confusing.

“Because it’s unique, and because it fits in with the times that these were used. And I’m here with you.”

Gabriel looked up at Sam and grinned, “That was smooth.”

Sam smirked and gave a wink, “I can be smooth when I wanna.”

“Oh really?” Gabriel said with a slight hint of a challenge to his voice.

“Yeah,” Sam said as he ran his fingers through the soft locks at the nape of Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel shivered and stretched his neck into Sam’s hand, “Then tell me, Mr. Smooth. What’s your best pickup line?”

“Who says I need a pick up line, when I can pick you up?” Sam asked.

Gabriel wrinkled his nose with a laugh, “That was terrible. True, but terrible.”

“I know,” Sam laughed, leaning in and kissing Gabriel’s wrinkled nose.

“Care to try again?” Gabriel asked as his fingers walked up Sam’s thigh.

Sam hummed while running his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, “Oh. Look. You spilled your coke right…  there,” He leaned in for a sweet and gentle kiss, smiling.

“Better,” Gabriel rumbled as he pressed into the kiss, gladly accepting the token of affection.

Sam kissed him deeper, cupping the back of Gabriel’s head.

Gabriel’s hand caressed its way up Sam’s arm until his fingers curled around his shoulder. “You’re going to miss the movie,” the angel whispered against Sam’s lips.

The hunter gave a little smirk, a soft laugh and kissed Gabriel again, showing how much he didn’t care right now. He felt like a teenager again.

Gabriel cupped the side the Sam’s neck and pulled Sam closer as he flicked his tongue over the human’s plump bottom lip, sucking on it gently with a soft hum of appreciation.

Sam gave a quiet moan and opened his mouth to allow Gabriel in, his other hand going to grasp at Gabriel’s waist.

Instead of doing the expected and licking his way into Sam’s mouth, Gabriel takes a handful of the taller man’s hair and pulled slightly to tilt his head back as the angel sucks and nips his way down the column of his throat.

Sam gasped and moaned, tilting his head back with Gabriel’s hand, eyes fluttering in pleasure.

“Do you always put out on the first date?” Gabriel teased as he licked at the hollow of Sam’s throat.

“Not usually,” Sam shivered, giving a quiet moan.

“Then I guess I’ll have to make this memorable so you come back for more,” Gabriel sat up and grinned at the hunter.

“I guess you will,” Sam agreed, leaning in for another kiss from Gabriel.

Gabriel pulled him in, capturing Sam’s lips in a passionate kiss, the car filling with the wet smacking sounds of their mouths sucking and licking at one another.

Sam groaned and kissed Gabriel deeply, pressing into him desperately as he fought for control of the kiss.

Turning further in his seat, Gabriel eased his hand down to Sam’s belt and worked open the well worn leather, “This will be a little awkward in here. Damned tiny seats,” Gabriel mumbled between kisses.

“I’m sure it’ll be worth it, though,” Sam whispered, his own hands starting to fumble with Gabriel’s belt.

Getting Sam’s belt open, Gabriel tugged at the waistband of his mate’s boxers until he got his hand inside and wrapped his fingers around Sam’s cock, moving in short, teasing strokes.

Sam groaned and quickly did the same to Gabriel, his strokes longer but lazier, his hand loose around Gabriel’s cock.

“Tease,” Gabriel grunted as he thrust up into Sam’s hand, seeking more friction which the hunter denied him.

“You’re doing the same to me so why am I the one being called a tease?” Sam moaned, tightening his hand around the angel’s dick ever so slightly.

“Don’t try to use logic on me right now, Sam,” Gabriel panted as he tightened his grip as well, moving his hand with firm strokes.

“Why not?” Sam groaned, rocking his hips up and into Gabriel’s fist as he stroked faster.

Gabriel leaned forward and whispered in Sam’s ear in a voice thick with arousal, “Because I can’t think properly when you touch me… Daddy.”

Sam groaned and nipped Gabriel’s jaw, “Such a naughty little boy, aren’t you? Touching Daddy like this. This is what you do to me, baby boy. Make me hard and want to bend you over and fuck your tight little hole.”

“I do. Love touching you, kissing you,” Gabriel swiped his thumb around the head of Sam’s cock, gathering up the precum before pulling his hand away and shoving his sticky thumb in his mouth and moaning at the salty taste, “Want to feel your big cock in me, so bad, but it’s too small in here.”

“I know baby, I know, I’ll stuff you full with my big cock when we get home,” Sam promised, licking his lips as he watched Gabriel, “Maybe we can watch the movie again when we get home, and you can keep my cock nice and warm for me. Would you like that, you filthy little boy, hmm? To just sit on Daddy’s fat cock?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Gabriel rasped out as he leaned forward for a kiss, “But not at home. If we go home, Lucifer will want to play too and I don’t want to share.”

“You want to do that now, baby boy? Wanna sit on my cock and watch the movie?” Sam breathed.

Gabriel nodded as he spread his hand over the bulge in Sam’s boxers, “Can I? Right here where anyone could see?”

“Oh you _naughty_ little boy,” Sam moaned, rocking his hips up and into Gabriel’s hand, “You wanna be seen sitting on your Daddy’s cock like a good filthy little boy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Gabriel whispered as he kissed along Sam’s jaw while pushing Sam’s boxers down to rest under his balls, “But I don’t know if it’ll fit all the way.”

“Fit as much as you can, baby boy, do you need me to open you for Daddy’s cock?” Sam whispered back.

Gabriel nodded before looking around to make sure they weren’t being watched, then turned back to Sam with a bat of his lashes, “Can I… taste you while you do it?”

“Of course, baby, you can taste while I open you up,” Sam said with a soft chuckle, reaching into the glove compartment for lube.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Gabriel said with a smile as he waited for Sam to finish with the glove box before bending down and swiping the tip of his tongue over the crown of Sam’s swollen, red cock. Moaning at the taste, he sealed his lips around the tip and gently sucked while he tucked his knees under him so that his ass was raised from the seat.

Sam moaned and gently rocked his hips, reaching over behind Gabriel with one hand covered in lube and he began circling Gabriel’s hole teasingly, getting it nice and wet and relaxed for him.

Gabriel whimpered around him before opening his mouth and taking as much of Sam’s cock as he could, his hand gently stroking the base as the angel rolled his tongue along the thick vein on the underside.

Sam hissed and moaned, slowly pressing two fingers inside of Gabriel’s tight hole, blowing out a breath slowly.

A knock on the window jerked them out of their sexy reprieve and Sam swore, covering Gabriel and his lap with a blanket they’d stashed in the back and rolling down the window. “Everything alright?” He asked the security guard.

A portly man with a balding head and a mustache leaned down with a flashlight in hand and frowned at the pair, “I’m gonna have to ask you and your girlfriend to leave. This is a family establishment and this ain’t the sixties.”

“Understood. Sorry, Sir,” Sam said, “Oh, and by the way? That’s my husband, not my girlfriend. Don’t make an assumption. Gabe? We gotta go.”

Gabriel peeked out of from under the blanket with his beard covered smirk pointed right at the security guard…  “If you say so, Sam. Picture quality _sucked_ anyway,” He removed himself from Sam’s lap, making sure his mate stayed covered as the guard spluttered and stormed away from the car containing sinful sinners. The angel waited for the man to be out of earshot before cursing, in Chinese for a change of pace from his usual English or Enochian.

Sam slammed his fist onto the dashboard, wincing from the impact and making Gabriel startle.

“Sorry,” the hunter apologized, rubbing his hand.

“What are you apologizing for? You didn’t do anything wrong,” Gabriel glanced at Sam as he pulled out of their parking place and drove out of the drive-in, “So we got kicked out of a crappy drive-in, there’s other places to go if you wanted.”

“Yeah… I just got upset when he assumed you were my girlfriend, I guess,” Sam sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“To be fair I was covered up and my hair is getting long,” Gabriel reached across the console and took Sam’s hand in his, “I’m not offended.”

Sam took his hand and squeezed it, “I am, if only because it was an inaccurate assumption.”

“And he was a middle aged redneck from Kansas,” Gabriel shook his head, “He’s the type that hasn’t figured out that his wife can be screwed in more than one position,”

Sam gave him a small smile, “So, where do you want to go next?”

“That depends. We can go get some ice cream or we could find a place to park properly where security guards won’t kick us out,” Gabriel glanced at Sam, trying to keep his attention on the road, “I’d say roller skating but all I picture is that scene from Bambi when he steps on the ice.”

“Ice cream sounds good.”

“Ice cream it is,” Gabriel stepped on the gas and zoomed his way into town.

Sam laughed and relaxed in the car as they made their way to ice cream.

It was sometime later when the pair of them entered the small ice cream parlor on the outskirts of a small Kansas town. Gabriel scanned the menu with his hands stuffed in his pockets, the picture of indifference until he saw it. The special of the day. “Abominable Sundae,”The angel clutched at Sam’s sleeve, “We’ve GOT to get that,” he whispered excitedly to the hunter.

“Oh?” Sam wrapping an arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, “And why’s that?”

“Do you not see? It has four different flavors of Ice cream, nuts, whipped cream, chocolate, caramel, cherries, sprinkles,” Gabriel listed off before he looked pleadingly  up at his date, “Samsquatch, this is the ultimate sundae, or at least sounds like it. You’ve gotta split it with me.”

Sam laughed and leaned in for a kiss, “Fine. We’ll get the Abominable Sundae.”

Gabriel leaned up and pecked his lips with the intent of being quick about it and getting his ice cream, but the feel of Sam’s lips against his, drew him in and made him linger.

Sam smiled and slowly pulled away, “We’ve already gotten thrown out of the drive-in, we don’t need to recreate that again,” he teased.

“Okay, I’ll be good but only until I get you alone. Then all bets are off,” Gabriel grinned as he walked toward the counter.

Sam chuckled and waited for Gabriel to order.

When Gabriel had finished at the counter, he joined Sam and pointed to a table in the corner of the small parlour, “Over there looks good.”

Sam led them both to the table, sitting down with a happy groan.

“Next date I’m getting a Volkswagon van, even if I have to time hop to 1969 for one,” Gabriel sat down across from Sam and folded his hands on the table, “So rednecks aside, how would you rate the date so far?”

Sam smiled and leaned forward, placing a hand on top of Gabriel’s, “Perfect.”

Gabriel’s smile brightened as he stroked Sam’s thumb.

Sam smiled even bigger just as one of the parlour workers brought over a dish that resembled a foot long boat filled with ice cream and every topping imaginable. Gabriel took a spoon and scooped out one of the cherries and offered it to Sam, “Want my cherry, Sam?” The innuendo dripping from the simple question could not be missed, especially when Gabriel waggled his eyebrows at the hunter.

Sam rolled his eyes and snagged the cherry off the spoon, neatly biting the stem off as he did so. Picking up his own spoon, he mimicked the move with Gabriel, “Only if you want mine.”

“Always,” Gabriel took the whole bowl of the spoon into his mouth and pulled back slow, leaving the spoon clean. Winking, Gabriel chewed happily and worked the stem into a knot with his tongue. When he’d finished, he pulled the stem out of his mouth and held it up with a smirk.

“No wonder you’re so good with that tongue,” Sam teased.

“Practice does make perfect,” Gabriel dug his spoon into the middle of the confectionary mess and pulled out a mix of toppings and ice cream. Shoving the spoon into his mouth, he moaned in delight and shut his eyes to savor the moment.

Sam smiled and began eating his own few bites of ice cream, enjoying the moment, “So, I’m thinking…  maybe in a couple of years, retiring from hunting,” he mentioned.

Gabriel’s eyes snapped opened as he stopped mid-chew. Quickly swallowing his mouthful, he cleared his throat before speaking, “Seriously?”

“Gabriel, I’m getting older, and slower. And I want to be able to have a long and healthy life with you and Lucifer.”

“You’re not old,” Gabriel protested as he dug the spoon around in the ice-cream dish, “They say forty is the new thirty and you’re thirty-five, so that makes you practically a babe in arms.”

“Thanks,” Sam snorted in amusement, “But you know what I mean. A hunter’s life span is rather short and I’m getting tired of being thrown around like a rag doll by shifters and wendigos and everything else that goes bump in the night. I’ll still do research and stuff, though, be a Man of Letters, but otherwise? I just want to have a quiet existence. At home. With you and Lucifer. Maybe…  maybe more.”

“I certainly wouldn’t complain about you being home more,” Gabriel glanced up at Sam and smiled wryly, “What more are you thinking? Because sounds pretty close to paradise to me. Just the three of us, Five with Cas and Dean, but no worrying anymore that we’ll get a call about you.”

“I was thinking…  maybe… if you and Lucifer wanted to…  of starting a family?” Sam asked.

“So you have the itch,” Gabriel asked as he jammed the spoon in his mouth.

“Yeah. I guess,” Sam blushed.

Gabriel grew thoughtful as he slowly chewed. His memory going back to an age where a decision like this would have been easy, even joyful, but since before Lucifer’s fall, the act of procreation between angels had been forbidden. After a while, Gabriel shook his head, “That won’t be easy, Sam.”

“I know. Adoption isn’t easy under the best circumstances, let alone when you’re dealing with angels and a hunter on the FBI’s wanted lists.” Sam poked his spoon into his sundae with a sigh.

“Adoption isn’t the only choice. No for angels,” Gabriel explained, “But it would take Dad’s blessing for one us to carry a child to term.”

Sam’s brow knit together in confusion as he considered what his mate was trying to explain, “Are you trying to tell me that angels get pregnant?”

“Lucky ones, yes. Vessel’s really don’t come into play in our cases,” Gabriel scooped up another bite and shoved it into his mouth.

“So… who get’s the… anatomy to make it work?” Sam asked, truly curious.

Gabriel snorted and quickly covered his mouth as his eyes twinkled with mirth. Once it was polite to speak without a mouthful, Gabriel giggled, “You’re thinking in human terms, kiddo. Angels in male vessels don’t need girly bits to make things work. It’s a grace thing so you have to think outside the box. Some of us are more predisposed to being the carrier than others. I’m not all that keen on being the incubator but Lucifer...he’d be all for it.”

Sam’s eyes widened as a slow smile grew, “Oh Christ, can you imagine Lucifer pregnant?” Sam’s eyes lit up in amusement.

“I don’t have to imagine it,” Gabriel muttered before continuing to eat, “He loves ‘nature’s process. He gets all dewy eyed about it. But like I said it’s forbidden, so… here we are.”

Nodding, Sam pushed his bowl away, “So if we do this, adoption.”

“It’s the only way, unless we break some laws that would bring the wrath the host down on our heads. Besides, can you even imagine what Luci would be like these days if he were pregnant?”  Gabriel dropped his spoon to the table, “He’d get some backwards notion that sex would hurt the baby or some strange thing like that. And then you know what would happen? Misery for all.”

Sam chuckled, more out of relief out of the slight change in tone of the conversation, “Because a sexually unsatisfied Morning Star is a very grouchy one. Oh God! Imagine the _nesting_ he’d do like a month before the baby’s born.”

Gabriel spreads his arms wide and laughed, “Every wall painted in some awful gender specific color and scrubbing the grout out of the bathroom floors,” The younger angel sighed as he lowered his arms as he returned to being a bit more serious, “Do you really want to start a family?”

“I do,” Sam confirmed, “Only if you and Lucifer want to.”

“I love kids. Just ask the Norse,” Gabriel said as he reached across the table and took Sam’s hand, “I’d be proud to have a family with you.”

Sam smiled and squeezed his hand, “I’d like that.”

“Good,” Gabriel gripped Sam’s hand tight as his expression melted into a serious one, “Because I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Sam asked quietly.

Gabriel nodded, “I’m pregnant, Sam. I’m going to have your butt baby.”

Sam scowled and leaned over, smacking the side of Gabriel’s head, “You promised you wouldn’t bring that up,” he pouted.

Gabriel broke out into a fit of giggles, “Oh come on, Sam. That was priceless material, besides I promised not to bring it up in front of Dean.”

Sam pouted.

“Don’t be like that,” Gabriel stood from the table and rounded to bend down and kiss Sam gently, “I was just playing,” he whispered.

“I know. Still, not nice. I was under the influence of anesthetic,” Sam returned the gentle kiss.

“I’m sorry. How can I make it up to you?” Gabriel asked, not wanting to ruin the evening with a bad joke, as he returned to his seat.

“By letting me have the rest of the ice cream,” Sam teased.

Gabriel looked at the half finished dish and pushed it towards Sam with a pout of his own, “Peace?”

“I’m _kidding._ Geez, Gabriel,” Sam laughed, taking a spoonful and smiling at him.

“It just proves how much I love you. I gave up my monster sundae for you,” Gabriel brandished his spoon at Sam before stabbing it in the middle of a pile of strawberry ice cream, “Honestly, I’m not sure I could eat all of this alone.”

“I feel the same way,” Sam agreed, scooping some vanilla ice cream, “We might have to take some home to Lucifer.”

“I’ll have to snap it to him, otherwise it’ll melt,” Gabriel took another bite and then dropped his spoon, “Done.”

Sam took a few more bites, then nodded, “I’m done too.”

“So what now, Buttercup?” Gabriel asked as he leaned back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head.

“Well… ” Sam said with a sly smile, “Think you could find that place to park?”

Gabriel returned the smile with a lift of his eyebrows, “Samshine, If I have to take us to the moon, I will,” He stood from the table and held out his hand.

“Then take me there.”

* * *

 

In a moonlit field, near the midnight hour, a red Corvette parked on the access road and lowered its top. Gabriel took a deep breath of the fresh air and stretched out his arms, “It’s not the moon, but it’s hell far and gone from the nearest house.”

“So no chance of a balding Republican voter coming by?” Sam mused, stretching his legs, “Excellent. Let’s get busy.”

“Aren’t we eager?” Gabriel smirked as he got out of the car and walked around to the front, but not before tossing his jacket into his seat.

“Well, I didn’t get to play with my baby boy enough before the mean man kicked us out,” Sam smirked, spreading his legs, “Of course I’m eager.”

“Poor Daddy,” Gabriel said with a mock pout as he pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the hood of the car and then crooked his finger at Sam, “Wanna play?”

“Of course, baby boy,” Sam purred, getting out of the car and throwing his shirts onto the seat as he did so.

“What do you wanna play?” the angel asked innocently as he trailed a finger down his own bare chest.

“Hmmm… how naughty is my baby boy feeling tonight?” Sam asked, tugging Gabriel closer by hooking a finger into his belt loops.

“Very naughty,” Gabriel whispered as if it were a secret while his hands smoothed across Sam’s chest, “Very, _very_ naughty.”

Sam leaned in to kiss Gabriel gently, “What game to play with my naughty little boy?”

Gabriel hummed in thought as he pressed up against Sam, hips rolling against Sam’s leg, “It’s up to you but I was liking the game we were playing at the movies.”

“You wanna play that game again?”

Gabriel nodded then kissed the underside of Sam’s chin, “Want to go home filled with you so I can show Luci what a good Daddy you are.”

“Mmm, like getting big brother jealous? That’s quite alright, baby boy. I wouldn’t mind that at all,” Sam tugged the lube out of his jeans pocket, “It’s a good thing I grabbed a plug before we left, isn’t it?”

“You did?!” Gabriel asked with a chuckle, slipping out his character for a moment.

“Of course,” Sam nodded “It was in the glove compartment. I had Luci sneak it out for me,” He winked, “Now, let’s get you naked.”

Gabriel reached down between them and slowly unbuckled Sam’s belt as he bit his bottom lip.

Sam watched the angel for a moment before he began to do the same and undo Gabriel’s belt as well, “You gonna be a good baby boy for me?” he asked.

“I’m always good,” Gabriel said as he lowered the zipper of Sam’s pants and flicked the button open, “Aren’t I?”

“For the most part, you’re a very good boy,” Sam said, brushing his lips against Gabriel’s forehead as he unzipped and unbuttoned Gabriel’s jeans, “Sometimes you’re a bit naughty, but you’re mostly a very good boy.”

“Do I get a special treat for being a good boy tonight, Daddy?” Gabriel whispered as he rubbed his hand over Sam’s jean covered length.

“Of course, baby,” Sam rumbled, “What would you like?”

“Would you… kiss me… down there,” Gabriel flicked his eyes downward and then back up to meet Sam’s gaze, “Please?”

“Where down there?” Sam teased, “Down on your cock, or down on your greedy little hole?”

Gabriel smiled as he gripped Sam through his jeans, “Both.”

Sam groaned, “Choose one, baby boy.”

“My hole,” Gabriel answered after a moment’s consideration and leaned in to kiss along Sam’s collarbone,  “I want special kisses on my greedy little hole.”

“Mmm, dirty little boy,” Sam praised, “Turn around and bend over then, baby.”

Stepping away from Sam, Gabriel turned toward the car with a wiggle of his hips before bending over and bracing his hands on the hood.

Sam knelt down onto the dirt underneath them and tugged Gabriel’s jeans and boxers down, licking his lips, “Such a good boy,” he praised.

Stepping out of his pants, Gabriel kicked them to the side and spread his legs wide, “Please, Sam,” the angel breathed.

Sam gently smacked Gabriel’s cheek, “I’m sorry, who was that addressed to?” he asked softly.

“Daddy. I’m sorry, I meant Daddy,” Gabriel moaned breathlessly.

“There’s my good boy,” Sam purred as he spread Gabriel open and licked a broad stripe from his balls to the top of his crack.

Gabriel gasped as he involuntarily lifted to his toes, raising his ass a fraction higher, “Just like that.”

“Just like that, huh?” Sam chuckled blowing a puff of soft air across Gabriel’s clenching hole, “Sounds good to me, baby boy, but I think you’ll like this better,” He latched his lips over Gabriel’s rim and began sucking on it lightly.

Gabriel slapped his hand down on the hood to keep himself still as he cried out in pleasure, “Feels good. I love Daddy kissing me.”

Sam squeezed Gabriel’s rear as he sucked and nibbled along his mate’s rim, enjoying the cries of pleasure.

Unable to take holding still while Sam’s firm, wet tongue gliding over him, Gabriel rolled his hips slightly in an attempt to press against the hunter’s probing tongue.

Sam’s tongue pressed up against Gabriel’s entrance, lapping at it to coax it open, even as he sucked on his tender rim.

“Fuck yes,” Gabriel hissed as he curled his finger against the warm metal beneath him, “More, Daddy. Fuck your dirty boy with your tongue.”

Sam sucked even harder on Gabriel’s hole, thrusting his tongue into Gabriel.

Gabriel keened low in his throat as he reached back to try and run his fingers through Sam’s hair, but all he managed was to grip a portion of it while grinding against Sam’s mouth.

Sam groaned and began fucking Gabriel with his tongue, his lips creating a tight seal around Gabriel’s hole.

“Please… oh… Please,” Gabriel pleaded.

Sam slowly pulled off of Gabriel’s hole, “Please what, baby boy?” he asked softly.

Gabriel whimpered at the loss of Sam’s tongue, making him feel empty. He glanced over his shoulder, “Please…”

“What?” Sam asked, slicking up his fingers, “What do you want, baby boy?”

“You, Daddy,” Gabriel admitted as he turned around and sank to his knees, straddling Sam’s lap and kissing his lips, “Want you to fill me up with your cock. Love me, Daddy. Make me yours.”

Sam moaned and slid two fingers neatly into Gabriel’s hole, “I will, baby boy, don’t you worry. I’ll fuck you nice and open. Make you drip until I put your plug in for Luc’. Maybe if you ask him nicely, he’ll eat it out of you.”

“Yes, Daddy. I want it,” Gabriel moaned as he clenched around Sam’s fingers, “Is it bad that I want that? That I want Luci’ to play too?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Sam soothed, scissoring his fingers to open his mate up, “I think it’s good you want to include your big brother. As long as I get some alone time with my filthy little baby boy, I’m fine.”

“I like playing with just you,” Gabriel tipped his head back with a low groan of Sam’s name.

Sam slid a third finger into Gabriel gently, pumping his fingers, “And I love playing with just you.”

Gabriel’s fingers clutch at Sam’s shoulders as the moans and sighs he’d been making start to sound more desperate the longer Sam’s fingers are buried deep inside him.

“Think you’re ready for me, baby boy?” Sam murmured into his neck, where he had been making a dark colored mark into his skin.

“Was ready five minutes ago, Daddy,” Gabriel sassed lightly as he nipped at the curve of Sam’s jaw where it bent toward his ear.

“I thought I told you to behave?” Sam asked simply, landing a spank with his free hand just above his fingers and Gabriel’s hole.

Gabriel sucked in a breath at the subtle sting of Sam’s hand landing on his rear, pushing further down onto Sam’s fingers, “I am being good,” Gabriel whined.

“Then don’t sass me,” Sam purred as he slowly withdrew his fingers. Grasping Gabriel’s hips, Sam slowly lifted him and lined the angel up with his cock before starting to ease him down.

Groaning, Gabriel pressed his forehead to the crook of Sam’s neck as he slid down his length, “So good.”

“I know,” Sam hissed and kept sliding Gabriel down onto his cock until he bottomed out.

Gabriel squeezed tight around his mate’s cock as he rocked his hips against Sam’s. Kissing his way up the hunter’s neck, Gabriel whispered low in his ear, “Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck me hard.”

Sam groaned and began fucking up and into Gabriel hard and fast, digging his fingers into Gabriel’s hips.

The angel’s moans and panted breaths filled the air around them, arms winding around Sam’s shoulders and holding him as close as he could, “Love… you… love you… ” he chanted between breaths.

“Love you too, angel. Good boy, such a good boy,” Sam moaned and thrust his hips up and into him.

Gabriel urgently pressed his mouth to Sam’s, kissing him wet and with possibly too much tongue action, but at the moment Gabriel didn’t care. All he knew was that his mate was buried deep inside him and the ache of his own cock was bordering on painful and trickling bead after bead of precum down the shaft.

Sam kissed him back just as sloppily, removing one hand from Gabriel’s waist and fisting it in his golden hair, keeping their lips together as he fucked up into Gabriel harder and faster, the head of his cock starting to slide messily over Gabriel’s prostate.

Whimpering, Gabriel reached between them and wrapped a hand around his weeping cock, something he normally wouldn’t do while he and Sam were together like this, and started stroking himself in time with Sam’s thrusts. Gabriel’s moans getting louder until he was unable to hold the kiss any longer but couldn’t bear to be parted from Sam’s lips, so he hovered over Sam’s mouth, sharing puffs of air between them.

Sam moaned and rocked his hips, “Gonna cum all over me, baby boy? Gonna be a filthy baby boy and cum all over yourself and Daddy?”

“Can I?” Gabriel begged as his hand sped up, twisting his palm over the head of his cock. His balls drawing up tight and smooth while his walls fluttered around Sam’s shaft, “Can I come?”

“Yeah, baby boy, you can cum,” Sam whispered, “Cum for me, baby.”

Gabriel tensed up at Sam’s command, his back bowing with a cry to the starry sky as his orgasm swept over him. His come shooting out between them and coating Sam’s chest in thick rivulets.

Sam lasted three more thrusts into Gabriel before he came, throwing his head back with a roar.

Gabriel went lax in Sam’s arms as he took deep breaths to calm the pounding of his heart, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Of course, baby,” Sam murmured, holding Gabriel close and rocking him in his arms, “I’ll always take care of my baby boy.”

Gabriel kissed Sam’s cheek, then chin and proceeded to lay soft pecks to any part of Sam’s face and neck he could reach.

Sam smiled and ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, still rocking him. After a long time, he patted Gabriel’s bottom, “What say you we get you plugged up and head home?” he asked softly.

“If we have to,” Gabriel said sleepily from where he was resting his head on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam chuckled, slowly sliding out of Gabriel and sliding the plug in, “I’ll drive home,” he promised.

Gabriel’s breath hitched when the plug slid home, but he quickly settled against Sam’s shoulder once more, “I can drive,” Gabriel said without making an effort to move himself.

“You sure?” Sam asked, running a hand up and down Gabriel’s back.

“No,” Gabriel snorted out a laugh, “I can’t feel my feet right now, so operating pedals is outside of my capabilities.”

“Then I’ll drive,” Sam said, starting to stand up, “Mind snapping some clothes on?”

Hiding his smirk, he snaps and clothes appear on himself, leaving Sam as nude as the day he was born.

“Both of us, Gabe,” Sam sighed.

“No fun,” Gabriel giggled as he snapped Sam’s clothes back onto the hunter’s body, “We could have traumatized Dean good with you walking into the bunker in your birthday suit.”

“We don’t need to traumatize Dean with my being naked,” Sam said, sliding Gabriel into the passenger seat.

Gabriel grinned as he settled into the seat and buckled his belt, “Remind me to prank him sometime this week. That boy has gotten off without a good pranking for too long.”

Sam mused and slid into the driver’s seat, starting up the car, “Talk to Luc’, I think he has some ideas,” he mentioned, putting the car in gear, “Now…  which way is home?”

Gabriel points in the proper direction, “Follow the yellow brick road.”

Sam laughed and leaned in to kiss Gabriel’s cheek, “Thank you for tonight.”

“You’re welcome, Samshine,” Gabriel said with a smile, “But you’re mistaken if you think the night’s over. I have feeling Luci is going to keep us up for a while once we get home and the quicker we get home the quicker we can get to sleep.”

Sam laughed as he began driving home to their other mate.


End file.
